


Dick Grayson Must Die

by BehindTheRobinsMask



Series: JayDick Flashfic Prompts [1]
Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Under the Red Hood, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, He still cares tho, Jason you idiot, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Prom, Revenge, i can't tag, jaydick_flashfic: atonement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BehindTheRobinsMask/pseuds/BehindTheRobinsMask
Summary: Dick Grayson is the most popular boy in high school, breaking hearts with every step (apparently) and Jason Todd is the one who'll make him pay for his sins.Or the time Jason misunderstands something and sets out to take revenge only to have his plan backfire on him.





	Dick Grayson Must Die

**Author's Note:**

> I was rewatching John Tucker Must Die and then this happened. Don't ask me how. I don't understand it myself.  
> [Chinese Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334250)

**i.**

Life didn’t give Jason many reasons to celebrate, especially when all he ever wanted to do was stumble into his room, fall into his bed and sleep through the day. Passing his AP classes was hard but if he wanted to get into Gotham University with a full scholarship, it’s just what he had to do.

But today was unlike any other day. Today, he had a reason to celebrate. His band ‘The Outcasts’ had been given permission to perform at their high school prom and while Jason had no love for the event itself, it would be the last time he and his friends would play music together. Who knew where they would end up after graduation?

So here Jason was holding up a bottle of beer as Roy – who had started drinking before his bandmates showed up – clambered onto the table and raised his glass of what seemed to be his adoptive father’s priceless whiskey (Oh, Roy was going to be in so much trouble when Ollie found out.) “Here’s… to us! To the Outcasts! Let’s show those loooosers at school what prom really is about!” He slurred through his toast and downed the contents of his glass in one sip.

Jason was about to follow suit when suddenly Roy started speaking again but this time, he seemed a bit sad and dejected. “Here’s to real friends! Friends who actually fucking care and don’t just pretend to be there for you,” He sniveled. Jason looked at Artemis and Artemis looked at him.

“Uh… Roy? You okay there buddy?” he asked, stepping towards the redhead who slumped onto the table and sobbed.

“Fuck fake people,” he cried, eyes and nose leaking. “Fuck Dick Grayson!”

And that was enough for Jason to know exactly what had happened.

 

**ii.**

High school wasn’t a party for anyone. Whether you were popular, a loser or dangling somewhere in the middle of both spectrums, there was someone out there willing to do whatever it took to make your life miserable. It could be another student, two best friends plotting against each other or a teacher who couldn’t stand your face. This was one thing that was common between every sorry sod that went to school. Well, everyone except one person. Jason didn’t know what it was but no matter who he spoke too, everyone adored Richard ‘Dick’ Grayson.

The adopted son of Bruce Wayne, the faculty loved him and why wouldn’t they? His father was known to make hefty donations to the school and obviously, they would never do anything to hurt Dick. Not to mention, he was the star of the school’s gymnastics team. But it wasn’t just the teachers, every person who had ever spoken to Dick seemed to love him too. With piercing blue eyes and raven hair that curled perfectly around his sculpted face, the man was beautiful but apparently, he also had the personality of an angel. Friendly, out-going and unnecessarily caring were the words people used to describe him but Jason never had a chance to confirm the truth.

Even though they did have a couple of classes together, their paths didn’t seem to cross and until Roy’s drunken breakdown, Jason didn’t really care about Dick.

But things were different now. As the acrobat walked down the hall with his posse of redheads, baby blue eyes now lingering on Jason, the singer swore that he would be the one to bring down Dick Grayson.

 

 

“Jason, why did you tape Dick’s picture on the whiteboard and scribble the word revenge on them?”

“Shhh, Roy.”

“Jason, please.”

“SHHHHH.”

“Oh, good lord.”

 

 

**iii.**

Jason was in the library, looking over psychology books when he bumped into someone, lost his balance and landed on the ground with a thump. Just his luck.

“Oh god. I’m so sorry!” he heard a familiar voice exclaim.

When he looked up, he found the source of his annoyance for the past few days standing in front of him, Dick Grayson, looking at him with eyes full of worry and holding out a hand. While his emotions demanded he push Dick’s hand away and maybe punch him into the ground, his rational mind told him that this was the perfect opportunity. Get to know the enemy to truly destroy the enemy.

Taking Dick’s hand, Jason gave him a smile as he got up. “Don’t worry about. Accidents happen,” he said.

“Hey, we have English and History together, right?” Dick asked, still holding Jason’s hand.

“Yeah though I didn’t think you’d notice me enough to remember,” Jason answered, a bit surprised.

“Who can forget the infamous Jason Todd who almost made the English teacher cry over Shakespeare?” Dick teased.

With his cheeks heating up, Jason awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his free hand. “Yep, that’s me,” he muttered. God, he so wanted to forget the incident but his friends had never let him live it down. It wasn’t his fault he took literature more seriously than his teacher and he so didn’t want to call the man a fool. The word just kinda slipped out and soon after, Jason was left to console the teacher for the rest of the period, getting help from only a few students while the rest stared.  

Looking back, Dick was one of the people trying to help him out but it was probably just to maintain his reputation as the kind one. Jason saw him for who he really was.

“Say, I know I’m being really forward but would you maybe want to get a cup of coffee after school?” Dick asked, biting down on his lower lip as he looked up at Jason.

This would be the perfect opportunity to set the acrobat straight. All Jason had to do was shoot him down, give him a piece of his mind and walk away. But when Dick looked at him with his oh, so blue eyes all Jason could do was nod and promise to meet him outside the music room.

 

 

“Roy?”

“Yes, Jason?”

“I set out to take revenge so how did I end up with a date?”

“Uh… What? Revenge on who?”

“Just shush and let me cry, Roy. You’re no help.”

“… what the hell?”

 

**iv.**

“And then he screamed ‘how dare you touch me, harlot!’” Dick finished his story, increasing the pitch of his voice to pull off an impersonation of his younger brother Damian.

Jason burst out laughing, clutching the sides of his stomach as Dick sipped his coffee with a grin. Despite wanting to hate everything about this date, the more Dick talked, the more Jason enjoyed his company.

Dick was full of the most bizarre stories but also so very attentive that Jason felt special. He didn’t want to admit it but every time the acrobat smiled at him, he felt butterflies in his stomach and god, this wasn’t the way things were supposed to be. This wasn’t part of the plan but then again, it wasn’t like he really had one to begin with.

Right now, the two of them were walking back to their cars after an hour of talking about anything and everything. Taking the lead, Dick had paid for their coffees, waving off Jason’s protest and telling him that he could pay the next time they hung out. There wasn’t supposed to be a first time so the idea of a next time really had him shaken.

But as Dick’s hand brushed his, their pinkies intertwining, his fear spiked and Jason felt like a virgin en route to finishing his first date ever. This wasn’t the first time he had taken a guy out. Hell, Jason liked to think that he had a certain degree of charm during dates but right now, all he wanted to do was run away and hide. Could this day even classify as a date? He was so confused.

“Well, this is me,” Dick said, stopping in front of his car. Jason was sure that when Dick looked up at him, those blue eyes were begging him for a kiss and boy, that was a terrible idea.

He realized that he was so very weak in front of those eyes as he leaned forward, met Dick halfway and kissed him for longer than he thought he would. But as their lips met, tongues peeking out but never going forward and Jason’s fingers tangled in Dick’s hair, maybe he had a plan after all.

 

 

“Art, why is Jason clinging to a poster of Brendon Urie and crying?”

“He said something about needing guidance and I decided not to get involved in his business.”

“Smart choice.”

 

**v.**

Four dates and many, many kisses later, Jason found himself sitting on the bleachers after school with Dick. His guitar was in his hand as he strummed slowly, humming a song that he had been working on for a while but never really had the guts to play for others. Jason had never been nervous about performing, especially not with Roy and Artemis but this song was different from the ones that he usually played. But as Dick leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder, the singer’s worries disappeared.

Somehow the very person he couldn’t stand the sight of was doing things to his heart that no one ever had. As the acrobat pressed a light kiss against Jason’s cheek, he had to admit that maybe Dick Grayson wasn’t as bad as he assumed.

But just as he started to get comfortable, he remembered Roy breaking down and crying over Dick, crying because of something he had done. Jason was forced to remember all the reasons why he was angry in the first place.

While Dick and Jason had never really spoken to one another throughout their school life, the same couldn’t be said for Roy. Once upon a time, Roy used to be a part of Dick’s posse of redheads along with Wally West, Barbara Gordon, and Kory Anders. Wherever Dick went, his redheads followed.

More than once, Jason had seen Roy and Dick clinging to another and at one point he assumed the two were dating. When he asked Roy, the guitarist shot him down but then he was with Dick again, resting his head on his so-called friend’s chin and hugging him from behind. It was obvious they were trying to keep things a secret. Right?

Now, Roy sat with Jason and Artemis during lunch, avoiding his usual friend circle. He didn’t even glance in their direction while the posse of redheads tried to reach out to him more than once. They seemed to care for Roy and the only one who didn’t was Dick so it was obvious that the two had gone through a rough break up, one so bad that it made his best friend break down. That was unforgivable so how was Jason supposed to get rid of these feelings he had for Dick?

 

 

“Oh lord, forgive me for I have sinned.”

“Jason, that’s Naruto.”

“Shhh Roy, I’m praying.”

“… I give up.”

 

**vi.**

As the school year neared the end, everyone was starting to get ready for prom, especially Dick and his friends. Barbara Gordon was on the prom committee along with Kori and obviously, they had roped Dick in to help which meant that Jason wouldn’t get to see him as much as before. That was supposed to be a good thing because the distance would help him bring his feelings under control. However, as lunch came by, Jason couldn’t help but constantly glance at the empty table where Dick usually sat.

“You okay there, Jaybird?” Roy asked, snapping Jason out of his thoughts.

Guilt overtook his emotions and Jason shook his head, shooting Roy a tight smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Uh… okay. Artemis and I were just discussing the set list for Prom,” Roy said, eyes narrowed because he had been Jason’s friend for long enough to know that something was wrong.

“I think our usual songs won’t suit the occasions,” Artemis pointed out, getting straight down to business.

“Who cares? We aren’t playing for these losers. I say we stick to our guns and show them what real music sounds like.” Jason rolled his eyes. He refused to play peppy pop numbers to appease his peers.

Roy and Artemis, however, didn’t seem to agree with him as they exchanged a look between one another. “Jay, prom is a big deal for a lot of these people. I know the number of days I’ve had to listen to Kori and Dick gush about their perfect prom night. Maybe we could switch around a few songs in our usual set list?” Roy offered.

Usually, Jason would shoot down the idea even before Roy finished but at the mention of Dick, all he could think of was those blue eyes lighting up with excitement and his loving smile. God, what he wouldn’t do to make Dick happy. “Alright. I’ll think about it,” he said.

That was the moment when Jason Todd screwed up because just as the words left his mouth, Roy’s expressions changed and the redhead knew exactly what his best friend had been hiding from him all this time.

“Uh… I gotta go.” Jason started gathering his things.

Before anyone could stop him, he ran out of the cafeteria, cursing himself.

 

 

“Jason, do you really think that if you hide behind me, Roy won’t spot you?”

“…Maybe.”

“You are a bigger fool than I thought.”

“I’ll do you chem homework for a week if you be my shield.”

“…Deal.”

 

**vii.**

It was the weekend and somehow, Jason found himself at Wayne Manor, lying in Dick’s room and telling him about his aspirations. As always, Dick gave Jason his complete attention and made him feel oh, so special.

“Most people don’t take literature seriously but to me, it’s everything. I think a novel is more than just a story you read and forget because every line can have a hidden depth that you’ll only understand if you’re giving it the importance that it deserves. Even those paranormal novels that people love so much can reflect real struggles if they’re written well enough,” Jason rambled on, lying in Dick’s bed and staring at the ceiling.

“But you love the classics more, don’t you?” Dick smiled and Jason’s heart stuttered. He had once shared his love for classic literature with Dick but he didn’t think that the other would remember.

“What can I say? Shakespeare is where it’s at.” Jason shrugged.

“You say that but we both know your heart really belongs to Jane Austen.”

“Shhh, don’t tell anyone that. I have a reputation to maintain.”

Dick laughed, moving closer to place a kiss on Jason’s cheek. “I don’t think anyone would dare make any comments about your love for Austen.”

Jason turned towards Dick and wrapped his arm around the other’s waist, pulling him in and kissing him softly. “Pride and Prejudice was the first book my birth mother ever gave me so it has a special place in my heart,” he admitted, sharing a secret with Dick that barely anyone knew.

“Oh, Jay. How did I get lucky enough to end up with someone as beautiful as you?” Dick asked and Jason wanted to laugh because he asked himself the same question every day.

Leaning in, Jason kissed Dick soft at first and then hot and wanting. Soon, their tongues danced together, fingers fumbling under each other’s clothes and Dick was moaning, a sound so sweet that Jason wanted to hear it again.

“Bruce and Alfred aren’t home,” Dick whispered and Jason’s body froze as he stared down him.

Holding Dick’s face in the palm of his hands, Jason kissed him deeply and pulled back, feeling his body tremble. “Are you sure?” he asked and Dick nodded with the brightest smile on his face.

With their clothes thrown about the room, the two giggled and laughed as they explored each other’s bodies, the initial nervousness disappearing with every touch. It was awkward but so perfect, so them and Jason could only whisper praises as his thrust deep into Dick’s body, the other taking him in with kisses and smiles. Jason couldn’t remember the last time he felt so happy with someone. He wanted time to stop so he could love Dick like he meant to be loved, so he could worship him because that’s what he deserved.

“I think… I think I’m falling in love with you, Jay,” Dick whispered, his fingers carding through Jason’s hair, making a shudder pass through his body. “Does that scare you?”

It did. The idea of someone loving him and him loving someone scared Jason so very much, especially under the circumstance under which he met Dick. “No, it doesn’t,” he whispered because even though he was terrified as long as he was with Dick, he would be alright.

 

 

“Art, I think I fucked up.”

“I believe it’s time you talked to Roy, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right.”

 

**viii.**

Jason could feel people staring at him and he was so close to snapping and telling everyone to mind their own business. But he couldn’t move. Not when Dick’s posse was staring at him. For some reason, after weeks of dating in secret, Dick had decided that now was the time to tell his friends about their relationship. Jason didn’t want that because he knew he wasn’t someone who left a good first impression but this was something that was important to Dick so here he was.

When the news came out, Barbara and Kori had congratulated the two, teasing Jason as if they had been friends forever which he didn’t mind. The problem was the third and final redhead, Wally who seemed to be glaring at Jason and doing nothing to hide his hatred towards the other despite being reprimanded by Dick.

“I like you, Jay,” Barbara announced, getting up. “I think you and I will get along just fine but for now, my girlfriend is waiting for me so bye.” With that, she headed towards the student council president, Dinah Lance.

“I like Jason as well. He seems like a good match for you, Richard.” Kori said, smiling at the couple and Jason couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, I still don’t approve,” Wally said, slamming his hand on the table and getting up.

“Wally!” Dick chided but the redhead ignored him.

With one last glare at Jason, Wally walked away, pushing his way through the crowd entering the cafeteria.

“I’ll go talk to him. I’m so sorry about this, Jay,” Dick sighed, kissed Jason and then chased after the redhead.

This left Jason with Kori and it would have been awkward if the two hadn’t known each other. Kori had been Jason’s lab partner at one point and they got along well enough.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what’s Wally’s problem?” Jason asked, confused by his behavior.

“You see, Richard’s last relationship didn’t exactly end the way he wanted. He was miserable after the breakup and would barely speak to anyone,” Kori started to explain and Jason couldn’t help but feel terrible. If this was about Dick’s last relationship then it was about Roy. “It was hard to bring him back to his usual self. Thankfully, he was able to sort things out with his ex and that seemed to help.”

Wait, what? Roy wasn’t on speaking terms with Dick.

“Who was this ex?” he asked, a sinking feeling in his gut.

Kori smiled sheepishly and then pointed to herself. “Me,” she answered and Jason’s blood began to boil.

Not only had Dick broken Roy’s heart but he had cheated on him. Suddenly, all the reasons why he hated the acrobat made sense and the plan that he had abandoned came back to him.

Dick Grayson would pay for this.

 

 

“Jaybird, why is the Dick conspiracy theory board back?”

“I’m gonna ‘John Tucker Must Die’ this shit, Roy Boy. Just you watch. We will have vengeance.”

“Please sleep. It’s been three nights.”

“…Vengeance doesn’t sleep.”

 

**ix.**

“Jay! Jay! Jay!” Dick sang, clinging to Jason’s arms and jumping like a five-year-old at the carnival.

“What’s up?” Jason asked, resisting the urge to push Dick away. Right now, even the sight of his so-called boyfriend was enough to fuel his rage.

“I was wondering if you’re free tomorrow,” Dick answered, suddenly nervous as he stared up at Jason.

“Why?”

“Well, the circus is in town and I really want to go there with you. It’s really important to me.” Dick thrust a poster in his hand. It was something about a circus called Haly’s giving a tribute to some acrobatic couple.

The name of the circus should have clicked, the name of the couple should have but at that moment, all Jason could think of was his revenge and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. He smiled at Dick and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Sure, Dickie. I’ll be there,” he answered, knowing that in the end, he wouldn’t show up.

 

**x.**

“Uh, what are you we celebrating?” Roy asked as he saw all the booze that Jason had brought.

With a bright smile, Jason took out a beer bottle and handed it to Roy before settling down on the couch. “I did it. I taught that preppy asshole a lesson.”

Even though he shouldn’t have, Jason felt a sense of pride for teaching Dick Grayson a lesson. Unfortunately, there was a part of him, a very big part of him that hated this scheme but he wouldn’t let those unwanted feelings get in the way of his happiness. This was all for Roy after all.

“Who are you talking about?” Roy asked, taking a sip as he sat down in front of Jason.

“Dick Grayson, of course.”

“Wait what?”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to protect him, Roy. I know what he did. I know he cheated on you.”

“Cheated on me? Jason, we were never dating.” Roy stared at him confused.

“I… I saw you guys, hugging and shit,” Jason stuttered, his stomach twisting.

“Aren’t you dating Dick? You should know that he cuddles everyone.”

“So he didn’t break your heart?”

“Uh, no. We just had a fight because I kind of crashed his dad’s car.”

Jason furiously shook his head, getting to his feet and checking the time only to realize it was too late. “Oh, no. Oh no no.”

“Jay… what did you do?”

With his head hanging, Jason held out his phone for Roy to take and read the last message he sent Dick: _Now you know what heartbreak feels like._

“Oh, fuck. Maybe you could still meet him? Fix this somehow,” Roy started to ramble, running his fingers through his hair.

“I can’t. We were supposed to meet at some circus or some bullshit,” Jason muttered and Roy paled.

“Oh, Jason, what have you done?”

It was then that Jason realized that he had been a fool all along.

 

 

“Roy?”

“Yeah Jaybird?”

“I love him.”

“Oh, Jason.”

 

 

“Babs?”

“Yeas, Dickie?”

“I really did love him.”

“…I’m so sorry, Dick.”

 

**xi.**

Jason had fucked up, so badly and now, he didn’t know how to make things right. Every time he saw Dick in the hallways, the other refused to meet his eyes and was always surrounded by his friends who wouldn’t let Jason anywhere near him. The redheads knew what he had done and they hated him for it. Jason hated himself as well. Calling or texting wasn’t an option because Dick had blocked him on every form of social media. Jason didn’t know what to do.

While his friends were supportive, helping him figure out ways to fix his relationship with Dick, Jason wasn’t sure he ever deserved the other’s forgiveness. Yes, he did out of love for his best friend but he had been such a fool. If only he had talked things out with Roy, none of this would have happened. But now, Jason had broken the heart of the boy he loved so much and all he wanted to do was take Dick in his arms and do whatever he needed to be his again.

“That’s it! I can’t sit here and watch you mope,” Roy said, getting up and stalking towards the table where Dick and his friends sat.

Jason was about to stop him but as his eyes met Dick’s, when he saw the pain in them, all he could do was sit down and look away. Artemis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder but it wasn’t enough. Nothing could ease the guilt.

Instead of doing anything, he watched as Dick followed Roy to a corner and the two of them started talking quietly. There was no anger, no punches thrown. Both of them looked sad and tired but soon, both of them were smiling and hug one another. Dick’s eyes flashed to Jason as Roy said something and then he shook his head. Roy nodded, the two hugged once again and then the redhead returned to Jason.

“Good news, Dick and I made up,” Roy announced as he sat down. “Bad news, while he now knows why you did what you did, he still isn’t ready to talk to you.”

Jason slumped forward and groaned. What else did he expect? There was no way that Dick would forget everything he did and run into his arms. It couldn’t be that easy.

“Maybe, you convey how you feel during prom?” Artemis suddenly suggested and the two boys looked at her.

“Are you suggesting a Dick Grayson centric playlist?” Roy grinned while Jason banged his head against the table.

“This is the worst.” He groaned.

“Only for you. Dick would love that, especially if you play songs that make sense for both of you,” Roy explained and while he was right, Jason simply wanted to jump off a bridge.

“I may have just the song to start,” Artemis added and then glanced at Jason. “Are you in or out?”

Jason looked at Dick who seemed so miserable and it was all his fault. “I’m in.”

It had to be worth a shot.

 

 

“Jason Peter Todd, you might be a sap after all.”

“I’ll kill you, Harper. I really will.”

“Whatever you say, Mr. Hopeless Romantic.”

“…I hate everything.”

 

**xii.**

Dick sighed as he plopped down on a chair and watched people dance around with their dates. The perfect prom he had dreamed of had turned into a disaster ever since Jason’s true intentions had come to light. Dick was such a fool because he never doubted the other. Instead, he fell hard and fast, only to end up heartbroken in the end. But he couldn’t hate Jason for what he did. He should have but he couldn’t, not after Roy explained the situation to him. Maybe his friends were right, Dick was too nice for his own good.

“Come on, Dickie, cheer up. You love prom night.” Wally nudged him and Dick gave him a small smile.

“Where’s your date?” he asked, changing the subject and Wally glanced back at punch table where Artemis Crock stood in a stunning blue dress.

“She’s just amazing, isn’t she?” Wally sighed happily.

“Yes she is which is why you should be with her, not me,” Dick said, pushing his friend away.

“You sure you’ll be okay on your own?” he asked, worried.

“Yes Wals, now get going before I steal your date.”

And that was enough incentive for Wally to speed away to Artemis and pull her into a dance.

With this, Dick was back to moping and playing around on his phone until he heard the sound of someone tapping on a mic. When he looked up, he found Jason standing on stage, a guitar strapped to his shoulder, Roy and the redhead, Artemis with them. With the way Jason stared at Dick, he couldn’t help but feel a shiver run down his spine.

“Hey everyone,” Jason started, sounding nervous as hell. “We are the Outcasts and today, we’re doing things a little differently. Just for this occasion, we’ll be playing a new set list called Robin. Basically, Dick Grayson, this is for you and only you.”

Dick’s heart skipped a beat and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him but he didn’t care. All he could see was Jason as he started playing. Barbara settled down beside him, holding his hand and Kori on his other side, both of them abandoning their own dates to be there for their friend and Dick could not be more grateful.  


_“Come feel my heart, its beating like a drum and I confess.”_  


There was no way they could work, not with the way their relationship started. But they had been so good when they were together, so happy and perfect. Dick missed the closeness they shared every day, he missed how he could be himself with Jason, knowing that the other would never judge him for his faults.  


_“What would you do if I told you that I la-la-loved you?”_  


“What do you think, Dickie?” Barbara asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Dick took in a shaky breath and shook his head. “I don’t know, Babs. I really don’t. I love him but…”

“He hurt you.” Barbara finished for him and Dick nodded.

One song ended and the other started but Jason never stopped looking at Dick, he never stopped singing to him.  


_“And I think you’re from another world.”_  


“Do you think he loves you?” Kori asked. “Do you think he means the words he sings?”

“I do. I believe every word but I believed him the first time as well,” Dick bit out.  


_“You make me feel like I’m intoxicated.”_  


“Did he not mean what he said to you then?”

Dick remembered the way Jason would blush every time they held hands, every time he heard words full of love. He remembered how in the starting Jason wasn’t sure about their relationship, how he always seemed so hesitant. Then, he remembered how he was so careful Dick, how he treated him like he was precious. But what he did hurt, it hurt so much.

“I think he did but I don’t know how to forget what happened in the end,” Dick admitted, burying his face in Kori’s hair but still listening intently.

Then, the final song started, the school not allowing Jason and his band more than three. This was an acoustic piece, hitting Dick harder than the others had.

  
_“Oh, oh, oh, I look for you in everyone I see.”_  


“Is it really the end?” Kori asked and Dick finally looked up.

“Isn’t it?”

“It is only if you want it to be.” She smiled at him and Dick looked back at Jason.

He was a fool for falling so hard and fast. He was a fool for forgiving so easily but before he knew it, he was on his feet, walking to the dance floor, smiling at Jason and holding out a hand for him. Roy nodded at Jason as Artemis stepped forward, taking over the song.

  
_“I love you, I love you, I do,_  
_You know I’d do it all for you.”_  


 “Is this okay?” Jason asked, placing a hand on his waist and Dick nodded, pulling him towards the dance floor.

“You’re a fool, Jason Todd,” Dick whispered as they swayed to the song.

“I’m sorry, Dick. I’m sorry for everything I’ve done but you have to know how much I love you,” Jason said, leaning in close and staring into Dick’s eyes.

  
_“Cause I just wanna breathe, the air you breathe.”_  


“I don’t want to be hurt again.” Dick closed the distance between them, his fingers gripping Jason’s jacket.

Jason took in a deep breath, his cheeks heating up as he cupped Dick’s face. “I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach,” he started and Dick’s eyes widened, knowing the words he was speaking. “You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone forever. I offer myself to you again with a heart, even more, your own… I have loved none but you.”

“Jason Todd, are you quoting Jane Austen at me?” Dick asked with a smile.

“In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,” Jason whispered and Dick felt his heart skip a beat.

“I love you too, even though I don’t have any fancy quotes to express it,” he said with a grin and Jason smiled back. “Now kiss me you fool.”

“Your fool,” Jason said before kissing him and Dick would have it no other way.

 

 

As time passed by, Jason proved to be the most attentive boyfriend, still doing what he could to make up for his mistakes. Sometimes it was by serenading Dick with music or little gifts that meant the world to him. When Haly’s Circus come around the next year, they went for together, this time watching the show with their fingers intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Song list -  
> 1\. Lala by The Cab  
> 2\. Intoxicated by The Cab  
> 3\. Breathe by CUTTS
> 
> Initially, when I saw the prompt on tumblr, I wanted to do something super angsty but as I lay down to sleep my mind went "Oh but what if you do something silly and cliche as hell?" and so I ended up with this fic. Usually, I don't do prompts but this experience was really fun and I look forward to doing it again.
> 
> If you like the headassery that are my fics, you can send me prompts on my tumblr @behindtherobinsmask  
> It's safe to say I'm not very creative when it comes to usernames. Sad yeehaw.


End file.
